fantasy World
by Kalas1209
Summary: Il me reste peu de temps pour témoigner de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai vécu...Mon récit est celui d'un jeune initié dans le monde de la magie...Afin de rétablir l'Ordre cosmique des choses de ce monde...
1. Prologue

_Fantasy World

* * *

_

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je me lance dans une toute nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**_

_**L'histoire se déroule en trois parties, soit les Livres I à III. Malgré les apparences du début, il s'agit bien d'une fic sur beyblade.**_

_**J'ai dû créer quelques personnages et, par conséquent, quelques langues (bizarres, il faut bien l'avouer…). J'ai donc mis entre parenthèses et en italique non seulement les traductions nécessaires à la compréhension mais aussi de quelle langue il s'agissait. Pour ce qui est de l'elfique utilisé ici, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui du Seigneur des Anneaux, mais alors, rien du tout. C'est encore le fruit de mon manque de patience, lol. Les langues "étrangères" sont en gras et italiques tandis que les dialogues en langue "humaine" sont en gras.**_

_**Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec tout ça…**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !( Et pitié, dites-moi ce que vous en penser.)

* * *

**_

…_**Prologue…**_

Il me reste peu de temps pour témoigner de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai vécu… Je sens déjà mon corps disparaître alors que la lune me nargue de sa face blafarde. Le temps m'est compter, mais il est d'un événement que nul en ce monde ne doit jamais oublier.

Le monde était à un tournant décisif de son avenir et aucun de nous, les Quatre Gardiens des Sceaux, n'auraient put prévoir ce qui allait se produire… Un cataclysme. A ceux qui liront ces quelques lignes, je sais que mon histoire pourra vous paraître absurde et grotesque. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque légende populaire. Et je dois vous mettre en garde contre le Mal qui sommeil encore à l'heure où j'écris ceci…

Depuis la nuit des Temps, et bien avant la venus au monde des Elfes, des Gyllac'nac'Citbac, des Rabbom-Tonecm ou mêmes des Hommes, la Lumière et l'Ombre ont toujours étaient complémentaires. Leurs pouvoirs étaient tels que nous autres, Gardiens des Sceaux, avons dû les canaliser à travers quatre joyaux, symboles des Eléments Universels... Quatre sceaux. En aucun cas, ils ne doivent être utiliser ! Ils consumeraient quiconque tenterait de s'en approprier ! La complémentarité de la Lumière et de l'Ombre ne doit pas être bouleversée !

Mais la folie d'un seul homme a fait penché la balance… Nos âmes se sont alors éveillées plu tôt que prévu. L'équilibre du monde a été ébranlé. Nous pensions pouvoir en venir à bout, mais, si nos âmes étaient éveillées, nos corps restaient profondément endormis : nous étions inutiles… A aucun moment nous n'avions pensé à _sa_ venue…

Mon récit est celui d'un jeune initié dans le monde de la magie. C'est l'histoire de tout ceux qui se sont battu, qui se sont sacrifiés afin de rétablir l'Ordre cosmique des choses de ce monde…

A jamais, leurs actes et leurs noms doivent rester gravés dans les mémoires.

Ce qui c'est passé ne doit jamais recommencer…

Alors, écoutez, lisez cette histoire…

_Ecrit, le Deuxième jour de l'An I du Nouvel Air, de ma main : l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud, Quatrième Gardien des Sceaux._


	2. Chapter 1, livre I

_Fantasy World_

_**Livre I :**_

…_**Chapitre 1…**_

**« -Capitaine ! Quand arrivons-nous ?**

**-D'ici une heure, mon Seigneur. Nous entrons dans le royaume de Kaigara.**

**-Bien, bien… »**

Le vieil homme pris congé du capitaine du navire dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout l'équipage s'activait ardemment sur le pont : bientôt, ils entreraient dans un lieu unique, un domaine prospère où régnaient de grands Elfes, disait-on… Un lieu que très peu de mortels étaient amenés à contempler : le royaume de Kaigara. Le vieil homme soupira. Certes, il y était déjà venu et ses séjours avaient toujours été inoubliable, ayant un certain charme d'exotisme, mais cette fois-ci… Il aurait tant aimé y revenir en d'autres circonstances…

Un léger mouvement dans ses bras le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant un petit enfant d'environ un an bailler et papillotant des paupières. Son sourire devint alors triste.

**« -Et bien, mon petit ? Déjà réveiller ? »**

L'enfant sembla se réveiller complètement et, de sa petite main, il attrapa un doigt de l'adulte et le secoua en riant. Le laissant jouer, l'homme s'approcha du bord du navire et observa l'horizon où s'étendait déjà une apparition merveilleuse : deux îles, l'une en face de l'autre, offraient un étroit passage par lequel s'engouffrer les vaisseaux provenant de l'extérieur du royaume. Et, au-dessus de leurs têtes, flottant au-dessus de la mer, un pont de verre scintillant par les rayons des astres reliait les deux îles. Deux tourelles de pierre blanche ; une sur chaque côtes ; s'élevaient vers le ciel comme deux sentinelles silencieuses. Des gardes en armures blanches apparurent.

**_« -Goa idcvi tedj fij civvij ? Tífmadik rucvi atidcací !_** _(elfique : « Qui entre dans ces terres ? Déclinez votre identité ! » )_

_**-Ni joaj mi Wvíjatidc ti Ros ic naidj ruav rucvi vua, mi Jiapdiov Arashi ! »**(elfique : « Je suis le Président de Ros et je viens voir votre roi, le Seigneur Arashi ! » )_

Les deux gardes disparurent, laissant l'équipage d'Hommes dans l'inquiétude. Pouvait-ils continuer ? Ou était-il préférable de faire demi-tour ? Bien entendu, le passage entre les deux îles étaient bien trop étroit et si peu profond qu'il ne permettait pas à un navire tel que le leur de repartir en sens inverse… Ils n'avaient guère le choix : avec ou sans autorisation, ils devaient passer.

Soudain, une secousse provenant des abîmes les surpris. Bien qu'effrayés, tous restèrent à leurs places, silencieux… Le niveau de l'eau sembla brusquement monter et un garde réapparut en haut d'une des deux tours :

**_« -Ruoj wuorik wejjiv ! Emmik tvuac tiredc ruoj ; m'ami Man'naka ruoj eddidt. »_** _(elfique : « Vous pouvez passer ! Allez droit devant vous ; l'île Man'naka vous attend. » )_

Soulagés, ils continuèrent leur voyage vers le royaume des Elfes d'où, selon les rumeurs, aucun mortel n'y était revenu…

* * *

La lune était déjà haute et pleine. L'air qui entrait par les terrasses du palais et faisait flotter de manière monotone les voilages des fenêtres, était des plus rafraîchissant après une journée harassante par la chaleur du soleil d'été. Son murmure léger mêlé aux chants des oiseaux nocturnes avait emporté avec lui tout le royaume d'un sommeil apaisant. Du moins, presque tout le royaume… Car dans le silence, et à la lumière des torches du palais, s'avançaient dans les couloirs marbrés, trois soldats vêtus d'armures blanches et bleues , suivis d'un vieil humain tenant un enfant endormi dans ses bras. 

Arrivés au bout du couloir, les gardes ouvrirent une porte de bois sombre finement sculptée à l'effigie du soleil et laissèrent entrer l'humain. La porte se referma aussitôt sur lui, mais, non loin d'être inquiet, il observa la pièce éclairée par une multitude de petits photophores colorés. De taille immense, la pièce était un véritable capharnaüm… Les bibliothèques étaient presque toutes vidées de leurs ouvrages qui jonchaient ça et là, un télescope était près d'une fenêtre et un bureau de marbre blanc trônait au milieu de tout ceci. Le vieil homme sourit : son ami n'avait pas changé ses habitudes… Toujours aussi désordonné.

**« -Mon ami ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! »**

L'Homme eut un léger sursaut en se retournant vers le nouveau venu. Il ne l'avait guère entendu arriver… Sa voix grave l'avait sortit de son observation. Devant lui se tenait un homme à la silhouette svelte et fière. Ses cheveux argentés brillés à la lueur de la lune et ses yeux turquoises pétillaient d'espièglerie.

**« -Majesté…**

**-Allons, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons…**

**-Il est vrai, Arashi. »**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis rirent de bon cœur. Le roi des Elfes s'avança et étreignit son ami de longue date. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance de l'humain et s'étaient toujours soutenus dans les moments les plus difficiles… Le roi invita le vieillard à s'asseoir et servis de coupes en cristal d'un bon vin rouge. Le meilleur.

**« -Merci. Ce voyage était épuisant.** Souffla le vieux.

**-Je vous en pris…Tient ? Mais, j'ignorais que vous transportiez un enfant avec vous ? »** Constata l'Elfe.

Le vieux but une autre gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur le bureau. Comment lui dire… ? Il soupira. Remarquant son trouble, l'Elfe posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux marrons de son vis-à-vis.

**« -Qu'y a t'il ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, n'est-ce pas… **Incita le roi.

**-Oui, je le sais bien, mais cette fois-ci…Je crains pour l'avenir.**

**-…Si vous m'expliquiez ? Qui est cet enfant ?**

**-…Il s'agit du…fils de Ryokai et de Himei… **Répondit péniblement l'humain.

**-…Pardon ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit avec vous ?**

**-Ryokai est venu me le confier, il y a à peine une semaine… Il craignait pour la vie de son enfant. Vous connaissait son père, le Seigneur de Drache…Il l'aurait endoctriné…**

**-…Vous ne me dites pas tout. Himei n'aurait jamais toléré que l'on l'éloigne de son enfant.** Continua Arashi.

**-…Himei a été assassiné. »**

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Les oiseaux eux-même s'étaient tus. Durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, l'Homme vit clairement les yeux de son vieil ami scintiller d'un rage sourde. Son aura d'origine bienveillante et calme se chargea de colère, de désir de vengeance et de meurtre. Instinctivement, l'humain resserra sa prise sur l'enfant endormi au creux de ses bras. Brusquement, l'Elfe se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une fenêtre ouverte et, sans prévenir, il se retourna et d'un violent geste de la main, il projeta un vase contre le mur.

**« -COMMENT A T IL OSE ?!** Hurla l'Elfe.

**-Arashi…**

**-Car c'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas, qui l'a fait faire assassiner ? REPONDEZ !**

**-Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui, nous ne savons rien. Le Haut Conseil ne peut le punir sans preuve.** Rétorqua le vieux en se levant et en s'approchant de l'Elfe furibond.

**-AH ! Aucune preuve… Mais ne me mentez pas ! Je sais, je le sens ! Au fond de votre cœur, vous avez des doutes à son sujet !**

**-Arashi…**

**-Je ne peux rester ici, les bras croisés, à attendre que le Haut Conseil ait de quoi le punir… IL MERITE LA MORT ! JE LE TUERAIS MOI-MÊME, S'IL LE FAUT ! MAIS IL PAIRA LA MORT DE MA CHERE HIMEI !**

**-Et que comptez-vous faire, Majesté ? Lui déclarer la guerre ? Risquerez-vous une guerre sans aucune preuve ?! Entraînerez-vous, avec vous, le monde à sa perte ? Vous savez que cela est contraire à notre Serment… Le Serment doit être respecter…** S'emporta l'Homme.

**-…Je le sais bien, mais… Himei…** Se lamenta le roi.

**-La princesse a été tué… Mais s'il s'agit bien de lui, alors soit il voudra reprendre l'enfant, soit il cherchera à le tuer… Dans tout les cas, il dévoilera sa véritable nature…**

**-…Que dois-je faire, selon vous ?**

**-Je suis venu ici pour vous le remettre. Je sais qu'ici, à Kaigara, il sera en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains.**

**-…**

**-Arashi, vous êtes le seul proches qu'il lui reste… En souvenir de Himei, prenez-le sous votre aile, je vous en pris.**

**-…C'est à vous que Ryokai l'a confié…**

**-J'était le plus proche et…Arashi ? »**

Le roi soupira et posa ses yeux sur l'enfant qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Il finit pour ouvrire de grands yeux améthystes et bailla tout en serrant dans ses petits poings le vêtement de l'Homme. Un pâle sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du roi. Il avait ses yeux… les yeux de sa tendre mère. Une vague de compassion pour ce petit être l'envahit. Il s'approcha de son ami et pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier sembla quelque peu déboussolé et regarda son nouveau porteur. L'Elfe sourit tendrement.

**« -Je l'élèverai comme mon propre fils.** Fit-il doucement.

**-…Merci beaucoup.** Souffla le vieil homme.

**-…Je le fait pour elle. Ma douce Himei… Désormais,** fit-il à l'adresse du bébé,

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2, livre I

_**Fantasy World**_

Remerciements_:__ A Swordinou, à Mél', à Kami, et à tout ceux qui m'ont donné des idées. Aux reviewers pour leur patience et leurs encouragements._

_**Livre I :**_

…_**Chapitre 2…**_

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon et déjà la capitale du royaume de Kaigara s'éveillait. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans une chambre du palais royal, faisant virevolter les fins voilages de lin blanc des fenêtres et jouant avec les mèches bleutées d'un jeune garçon âgé d'à peine six années. Kai, assit au milieu de ses draps rouge et blanc, dans son lit, soupira : il sentait que cette journée allait être différente des autres ; plus… agitée. Il se leva, enfila une tunique de lin blanc et un pantalon de toile de la même couleur. Le blanc était la couleur nationale de Man'naka et tous les enfants la portaient jusqu'à leur centième année… Mais Kai savait que lui n'irait pas jusque là : il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Déjà, il était le plus jeune de tout le royaume. Et puis, il n'avait pas les oreilles pointues, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Mais tous les autres enfants se moquaient et affirmaient qu'il n'était pas d'ici. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kai avait toujours vécu ici, à Man'naka… Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, pourquoi s'en faire ? Pour le moment, il devait aller retrouver son maître.

Il l'aimait bien, son maître. Il lui apprenait plein de choses ! Pourquoi le ciel est bleu, pourquoi il faut préserver la nature… Il lui avait même raconté l'histoire des dieux ! Bien qu'il n'y ait pas compris grand chose, Kai trouvait cette histoire… intéressante. C'était plein de magie, d'aventures… Oui, tout ce que son maître lui raconté était très intéressant bien que très compliqué. Mais Kai ne désespérait pas. _Un jour…_, lui avait-il dit, _Un jour, tu comprendras tout._ Un jour…

**« -C'est loin, un jour… »** Soupira l'enfant.

Il s'approcha d'un grand miroir sur pieds et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Inutile. Il n'arrivait jamais à discipliner ses mèches claires de devant…Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa de longs couloirs marbrés. Aujourd'hui, il allait voir la mer. Comme il avait hâte ! Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps ! En fait, depuis un peu moins d'une semaine… Il se mit à courir mais s'arrêta bien vite : il venait de franchir le deuxième hall. Comme chaque jour, il était émerveillé par ce lieu.

Kai admira une fois de plus avec ses yeux d'enfants les colonnes de marbre blanc, la mosaïque du sol qui racontait la création du monde en de petites fresques, le plafond de verre peint d'une multitude de petite et de grandes feuilles… C'était comme être sous le couvert des bois et d'observer les feuillages des hauts arbres vu d'en bas. Les immenses arcades du hall laissaient filtrer la lumière des astres et chaque jour, les voilages dansaient entre les colonnes… Kai aimait ce lieu : c'était si calme.

**« -Kai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cela fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! »**

Le jeune enfant baissa la tête brusquement et croisa le regard émeraude de son maître. Grand, vêtu d'une toge bleu ciel et d'un drapé blanc, des cheveux cendrés tressés en une longue natte, et un long bâton de chêne dans les mains, son maître lui faisait toujours le même effet. Kai était toujours impressionné en le voyant. Ses yeux verts reflétaient tant de choses, comme s'il avait vécu mille ans, mais il était pourtant d'apparence si jeune… Kai sourit et s'approcha doucement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cet homme. Ce dernier lui sourit affectueusement et posa une main ferme et douce à la fois sur sa tête. Si Kai avait eut un père, il aurait aimé que se soit lui… L'homme tenta de remettre les cheveux de son jeune disciple en ordre.

**« -Rien à faire… Ils sont toujours aussi indisciplinés. »** Soupira l'adulte.

Kai rit. Comme chaque matin, son maître essayer mais en vain. L'adulte sourit et guida l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre. Son maître l'emmené toujours à sa chambre le matin. Ils y prenaient leur petit-déjeuné ensemble, puis, l'homme en profitait pour lui montrer certains nouveaux objets qui venaient de l'extérieur du royaume. La dernière fois, il lui avait fait découvrir le dessin d'un dieu que Kai ne connaissait pas. Son maître lui avait alors expliqué que chaque peuple avait une représentation et des noms différents pour les dieux, même s'il s'agissait en réalité des même que les leurs. Kai n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait de quelque chose que les adultes appelaient _culture_…

Après cela, ils allaient toujours dehors, dans les jardins où commençaient les leçons du jour et ce, jusqu'au soir. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient à la mer ! Kai sourit en se rappelant ce fait.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?** Demanda l'adulte.

**-Rien… Aujourd'hui, on va à la mer ! »** Rit l'enfant, heureux.

L'adulte rit doucement. L'enfant tourna ses grands yeux améthyste et débordant d'énergie vers lui. Oui…aujourd'hui, ils allaient au bord de la mer…

**« -Avant ça, prenons d'abord notre petit déjeuné.**

**-Oui ! »**

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le couloir de colonnades situé entre le deuxième et le premier hall du palais. Kai remarqua alors qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la chambre de son maître, mais à l'extérieur. Il ne dit cependant rien : son maître semblait plongé dans d'importantes pensées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard sombre.

Passant entre deux grandes statues en diorite noire, veinée de filons de granit rose, ils pénétrèrent dans l'une des nombreuses terrasses fleuris du palais. Tandis que son maître approchait à pas lents vers le bord de la terrasse, Kai regarda une énième fois ces statues. Il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant. Et il ne voyait absolument pas qui elles pouvaient représenter. A part deux femmes vêtues chacune de drapés et portant des couronnes de fleurs…

**« -Kai ? Tu viens ?**

**-Maître ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Qui est-ce ? »**

L'homme s'approcha de son disciple, posa une main douce sur sa tête et observa longuement les statues sans un mot. Son regard était surtout accroché sur la représentation féminine de droite. Au bout d'un instant, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'enfant et le sera dans ses bras. Il lui désigna la femme de gauche.

**« -Voici la représentation de Himei, la sœur de notre roi.**

**-Le roi a une sœur ?**

**-Avait… La femme que tu vois là, à ta droite, est son épouse, la reine Âcanthis.**

**-Aaaaah…**

**-Bon, maintenant, viens.**

**-Oui ! »**

Kai jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette femme, Himei, avant de rejoindre en courant son maître qui s'était déjà éclipsé. Il était là, les deux mains appuyées sur la rambarde d'albâtre qui bordée le long des terrasses, ses yeux embrassant l'horizon. Kai, sagement positionné à ses côté, observait lui-aussi : Man'naka était radieuse ! D'où ils étaient, Kai pouvait pleinement admirait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : derrière eux, le palais.

Ce gigantesque édifice, planté en haut du mont Âcantho, semblait presque frôler les nuages. De forme octogonale, il était composé de huit niveaux, tous décalés les uns par rapport aux autres et reliés entre eux par de grandes arcades serties de lierre et de rosiers grimpant : le premier niveau, que Kai apercevait en contrebas, était l'entrée ; le second était réservé à une immense salle du trône tandis que le troisième, un peu plus petit par conséquent, était celui dédié au Haut Conseil ou aux festivités. Venait ensuite le niveau consacré aux sciences, aux arts, à l'armurerie et à la salle d'entraînement privée du roi, et ses terrasses était d'ordre médicale. On y trouvait toute sorte de plantes, de fleures indispensables en soin. Le niveau quatre était composé de petits appartements où logeaient le personnel du palais et les invités de marque ; car ici, on ne faisait pas de distinction sociale, ou très peu. Plus haut se trouvait les appartement du souverain, de sa familles et de ses proches. Par ailleurs, Kai était bien content que son cher maître soit renommé au point d'avoir sa chambre à ce niveau : sa chambre à lui était juste au bout du couloir. Le septième niveau était totalement inconnu pour Kai, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, bien que l'envie soit forte. Seulement, des gardes en empêchaient l'accès. Cela devait être un niveau très important… Et tout en haut de cet amoncellement de tourelles et de terrasses fleuries, reposait un long dôme de verre et de miroirs qui illuminait la ville toute les nuits d'une douce lumière rosée.

Et loin, loin devant, Kai pouvait voir la ville en elle-même. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière qui séparait Man'naka en deux. Chaque maison, de forme rectangulaire, possédée un jardin, une terrasse, sur le « toit ». A dire vrai, chaque terrasse « suspendue » reposait tranquillement sur les toits de la ville ou sur le haut des arcades de verre qui séparaient les différents niveaux de la ville. Kai avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir contempler tout ceci de plus près. De bien plus près.

**« -Viens, nous allons nous arrêter sur le prochain niveau.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Kai, s'arrachant difficilement de cette vision idyllique.

**-Parce qu'il nous faut prendre des forces avant de partir : tu n'as encore rien mangé.**

**-Ah, oui… Mais, et la mer ? »**

L'elfe rit, entraînant l'enfant avec lui. Ils descendirent quelques marches jonchées de pétales de fleurs et gardées par deux énormes statues de cheval ailé en or massif, pour passer à la terrasse du dessous. Au centre du jardin, un poisson d'argent recrachait une eau vive et douce dans une fontaine d'ivoire. Ils s'assirent à son pied et Kai remarqua que son maître avait fait venir quelqu'un pour leur servir des plats. Kai, ses grands yeux ouverts devant toute cette végétation, tout ce luxe magnifiquement entrelacé à la nature, se décida finalement à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Petit-déjeuner bien silencieux à son goût. Jamais auparavant, son maître ne s'était montré aussi discret, aussi…silencieux. D'habitudes, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, toujours une histoire passionnante à narrer… Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil brillait pleinement, accompagné de cette douce brise matinale et du piaillement des oiseaux, il demeurait muet. Pourtant, Kai ne comprenait pas, il y avait plein de bonnes choses étalées devant eux dans des plateaux de bronze. Kai apprécié tout particulièrement ces petits gâteaux au miel et au cumin. Et ce pain rond fourré à la fève dans lequel étaient disposés des morceaux de viandes cuites au feu de bois ! Il y avait aussi ce lait de brebis pour lui, car son maître prenait plutôt une sorte de liqueur. En fait, Kai n'était pas difficile : tant que ce qu'on lui présentait se manger, il se régalait toujours.

**« -Kai ?**

**-C'est pas moi !** Fit-il instinctivement en sursautant.

**-…**

**-Euh…Ouiiii ?** Se reprit-il, innocemment.

**-Veux-tu bien me rappeler ce que je t'ais dis l'autre jour sur nos divinités… »**

Kai fronça les sourcils : il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Avalant sa dernière bouchée, il fit, peu sûr de lui :

**« -Euuuuuuh… Il y a sept dieux gentils, et un méchant. Et euh, le chef c'est Ciëlo et c'est l'époux de Estrella… Après je sais plus.** Avoua-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison, il y a bien Ciëlo, dieu du ciel, et Estrella, déesses des étoiles. Ensemble, ils forment le premier couple. Le « méchant », comme tu l'appelle, se nomme… ?**

**-… Malhekor ?** Tenta Kai.

**-Bien. Malhekor est le frère de Ciëlo. Malheureusement… sa jalousie envers les talents des autres dieux l'a consumé, et il s'est exilé loin, très loin, afin d'assouvir sa vengeance.**

**-C'est quoi sa vengeance ? Pourquoi il était pas content ?**

**-Tout ce qu'il créait, finissait par se tarir. Pourtant, il créa de belles choses, mais elles disparurent avec le temps ; alors que toutes les créations de ses compères demeurées intactes et pures pour l'éternité.**

**-Aaaaaaaah…**

**-Quand à sa vengeance… Rien ne s'est encore produit.**

**-Hm ?**

**-Qui vient ensuite ? **Questionna l'elfe.

**-Ah ! Euh… Raudhal ! C'est Raudhal !**

**-Oui. Raudhal, seigneur des flots. Puis ?**

**-… »**

L'elfe sourit devant l'air penaud de son élève. Kai n'arrivait jamais à retenir tous ces noms. Ce n'était pas bien dramatique en soi, mais il était préférable, pour sa culture religieuse, qu'il connaisse au moins les bases. Il reprit, souriant pour rassurer Kai :

**« -Vient ensuite Forjar et Citris : le dieu forgeron et la déesse qui apporte les fruits, et tout ce qui constitue notre alimentation. Les frères Wailing et Sueño, accompagnés de leur sœur Alma… Que font-il déjà ?**

**-… Euh… Wailing, c'est le dieu des lamentations ; Alma, la déesse des âmes, et Sueño, le dieu des rêves… Je crois.** Répondit Kai.

**-Très bien ! Sueño est d'ailleurs le mari de… ?**

**-…De Esmeria ? Déesse des soins ?**

**-Parfait ! C'est très bien, Kai ! Puis viens Tapto, dieu de la force aussi bien morale que physique, et Niyca, extraordinaire danseuse parmi les dieux. Et ?**

**-Et je sais plus. »**

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. Kai riait, amusé. Mais au fond, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que la leçon soit enfin finie pour qu'ils aillent à la mer !

**« -Un peu de patience.**

**-Mais j'ai rien dit.**

**-Tes yeux parlent pour toi.** Sourit l'elfe.

**-HEIN ? Mes yeux parlent ?? »**

Éclat de rire. L'enfant n'y comprenait plus rien, mais, heureux de voir son maître ainsi, riant aux éclats, il le rejoignit bientôt dans sa bonne humeur. Bientôt, un silence reposant s'installa entre eux. Kai mâchouillait soigneusement son morceau de viande : il avait bien du mal à cause de cette dent qui refusait de tomber. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Soudain, il se souvint :

**« -Je sait !** Cria-t-il, heureux.

**-Hm ?**

**-Après il y a Faroth, le frère de Niyca ! Et c'est même le mari de Dôrwen. Et Dôrwen, c'est la sœur de … Citris ! »**

L'elfe sourit : Kai ne perdait jamais de vue ce qui lui était demandé. Triomphant, et fier de lui, le petit être sautillait joyeusement en riant.

**« -C'est bien, Kai. C'est très bien. Mais rassis-toi : tu n'a pas fini de manger.**

**-Oui.** Fit-il, se calmant aussitôt.

**-Et si tu me disais en quoi consiste ces dieux ?**

**-… Faroth c'est la chasse et Dôrwen…euh… la nature ?**

**-Oui. Bravo Kai, tu as retenu l'essentiel.**

**-Maître ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Pourquoi on les voit jamais ?**

**-Qui ? Les dieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et bien… Leur royaume se situe bien au-delà de nos frontières. Hm… Comment t'expliquer ?**

**-Mais comment on peut savoir s'ils sont vrai ? »**

L'elfe demeura muet un instant, observant l'enfant. Assit à ses côtés, il le fixait avec ses grands yeux pleins d'innocence et d'incompréhension. Il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Son maître ne savait que répondre : la question l'avait surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kai, encore si jeune, puisse se poser tant de questions. Des questions que même certains adultes se posaient. Il sourit néanmoins : cet enfant était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

**« -Ah, ça, Kai ! C'est une question dont même les plus sages ne sauraient te répondre.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il s'agit avant tout de **_**foi**_**, de **_**croyance**_**. Et tout le monde ne croient pas aux dieux.**

**-Ah…Pourquoi ?**

**-… Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de preuves matérielles, je suppose. Certaines personnes ont besoin de voir avec leurs yeux ce que d'autres croient avec leur cœur.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Fit l'enfant, se retenant visiblement de sourire.

**-Oh toi ! Petit chenapan ! »**

Kai éclata de rire sous l'assaut de chatouilles que lui infligea son maître. Ils s'amusèrent un bon moment, lorsqu'une voix grave retendit derrière eux :

**« -Et bien ! On n'entend plus que vous dans tout le palais… »**

Kai observa l'elfe qui venait vers eux. Grand, plus grand que son maître d'ailleurs, le corps svelte et la démarche royale, des cheveux d'argent et des yeux turquoise, pétillants et bienveillants. Le maître de Kai se releva rapidement, saluant comme il se devait son Roi. Kai se remis debout plus lentement.

**« -Majesté.**

**-Bonjour Laurëdhel. Je ne vous vois guère souvent ces temps-ci, mon ami. Bonjour Kai. Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

**-Oui, merci.** Sourit-il.

**-Et bien, je m'occupe de Kai.** Répondit le dénommé Laurëdhel.

**-Oui, je vois ça. Laurëdhel, quand vous aurez un instant, venez me voir.**

**-Bien. »**

Kai suivait l'échange, se demandant ce que le roi voulait à son maître. Ils se saluèrent à nouveau, puis l'elfe et lui prirent les escaliers de pierres blanches, traversant ainsi les différents étages par les jardins. Arrivés au premier niveau, Kai remarqua que deux elfes, vêtus de pantalons saillants bruns, de tuniques vertes et de bottes de daim, s'occupaient d'un cheval. Un _gigantesque_ cheval, au goût de Kai.

**« -Kai, tu viens ?**

**-Hein ? »**

Laurëdhel sourit, amusé : Kai semblait terrifier à la vue du cheval. Il le pris dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'équidé. A bien y penser, il était vrai que c'était la première fois que Kai en voyait un vrai, et d'aussi près. Les bras autours du cou de l'adulte, il regardait avec méfiance l'animal. L'elfe caressa calmement l'encolure, la flattant de temps à autre.

**« -Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**-Hm… »**

Hésitant, Kai posa tout de même l'une de ses petites mains sur le poil soyeux de l'animal. Il caressa l'encolure, toucha les crins rêches, sentit les muscles fermes sous ses doigts… Un immense sourire s'empara de lui : il aimait beaucoup ce cheval finalement.

**« -Il est beau !** Fit-il, encore tout émerveillé.

**-C'est l'un des plus beaux de Sa Majesté.** Renseigna l'un des deux autres elfes palefrenier.

**-Waaaaaah… »**

Les elfes rirent tandis que Laurëdhel reposait l'enfant à terre. L'autre palefrenier arriva avec un magnifique cheval à l'allure étendue et rasante et à la robe noire. Laurëdhel parla un instant avec les siens tandis que Kai, lui, était fasciné. Le cheval se tenait droit, fièrement, et attendait son maître. Plus petit que celui qu'il avait trouvé beau avant, celui-ci était superbe, tout simplement. Il devait faire entre les un mètre quarante-cinq au garrot, la tête courte, carrée avec une arrête de chanfrein concave, de grands yeux noirs qui le fixait avec curiosité, un front large et plat, une poitrine profonde, une musculature parfaite…

**« -Kai ?**

**-C'est pas moi !** Sursauta-t-il.

**-…**

**-Euuuh…**

**-Viens. On va monter.**

**-Où ça ?**

**-Mais sur mon cheval, bien sûr.**

**-HEIN ? »**

L'elfe sourit et s'approcha de l'animal qui hennit. Kai paniqua : monter sur cette superbe bête ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il se retrouva hissé sur son dos. N'osant plus bouger, ni même respirer, il n'entendit que vaguement ce que son maître lui disait.

**« -Flatte-le et détends-toi. Si tu as peur, il le sentira.**

**-Hm hm… »**

Hochant la tête, Kai approcha doucement sa main de l'encolure. Il sentait le cheval bouger sous lui et renifler le sol. Mais l'animal était docile et calme. Et Kai repris confiance.

**« -Bien. Maintenant, le dos droit, tiens-toi aux crins, talons vers le bas… Ne regarde pas par terre, Kai ! Toujours devant toi. C'est bon ? »**

L'enfant hocha la tête et l'elfe monta derrière lui. Un cou de talon dans les flancs du cheval, et se celui-ci s'élança à toute allure vers la sortie. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes en grands pour les laisser passer. Ils passèrent le pont en verre qui menait à la ville, quittant pour la première fois le palais royal. Les sabots de leur monture claquaient sur les dalles de pierres polies de la cité. Le vent s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, sifflant à leurs oreilles, Kai adorait cette sensation. Le martèlement des sabots sur le sol, les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous eux, les bras fort de son maître autours de lui… Kai se sentait pleinement rassuré et il avait la nette impression que les battements de son cœur s'accordaient au rythme de cette cavalcade. C'était sensationnel. C'était nouveau.

Bientôt, ils passèrent les portes de la cité. Une plaine verdoyante, recouverte d'iris latifolia et d'aquilegias, s'entendait jusqu'à perte de vue. Laurëdhel fit une légère pause au sommet d'une petite butte, regardant une dernière fois la ville ; tout comme Kai qui cherchait à graver cet instant dans sa mémoire ; puis repartit au galop.

* * *

**« -Ouais !! La mer ! Enfin !!**

**-Kai, un peu de calme… »**

L'elfe soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. L'enfant, descendu en toute hâte du dos du cheval, courrait maintenant vers le rivage en criant de joie. Lui-même descendit et guida sa monture vers la plage de sable blanc. Il observa son disciple, accroupit devant l'eau, jouant et ramassant quelques coquillages.

**« -Attends-moi là, Éros. »**

L'animal frottât sa tête contre le torse de son maître. Laurëdhel appela Kai qui le rejoignit, le bas de sa tunique trempée et pleine de coquillages que l'enfant venait de ramasser.

**« -Kai, regarde à ta gauche.**

**-Hm ? »**

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Les yeux de Kai s'ouvrirent en grands : un port ! là, juste à quelques pas d'eux ! Tournant immédiatement la tête vers son maître, celui-ci rit.

**« -Tu veux aller voir de plus près ?**

**-OUI ! »**

L'elfe rit tandis que son disciple sautillait d'impatience et de joie, lâchant même ses trésors. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage, leurs pieds nus mouillés par le flux des vagues et tenant à la main leurs chaussures. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent les dalles du port principal de Man'naka. Tandis que Laurëdhel aidait le jeune Kai à remettre ses sandales, ce dernier observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Il y avait là tant de bâtisses aux murs de pierres polies d'un blanc éclatant, aux arcades de mosaïque, aux tourelles si hautes. Le sol, pavé de grosses dalles éclatantes au soleil, recouvrait tout le port. Port qui se divisait en niveaux reliés par des marches ou des allées en pentes douces.

Kai suivit son maître à travers ce dédale impressionnant. Ils se trouvaient sur le plus haut niveau ; celui des habitations des familles de pêcheurs, de charpentiers et autres. Kai remarqua la présence de balcons fleuris et de petits jardins autour de chaque maison. Lui qui avait toujours vu les jardins suspendus de la capitale, fut surpris qu'ici se soit différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, les habitants étaient très accueillants et très souriants. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre. Ils chantaient ; certains, assis au milieu d'un carrefour, jouaient même du luth et de la flutte de pan tandis que d'autres dansaient et riaient ; d'autres encore, accoudés à leurs balcons ou à leurs fenêtres, les saluaient à l'aide de grands gestes sur leur passage.

Kai était aux anges. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel. Tellement… Tellement. Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer son bonheur et son émerveillement. Mais Laurëdhel était heureux de voir qu'il aimait ce lieu. Les yeux de son jeune disciple pétillaient, grands ouverts, à l'affût de tout. De son côté, Kai remarqua que tous ces gens connaissait son maître. Certains, même, les abordaient et échangeaient des banalités avec lui. Kai se sentait fier : son maître était connu ! Gonflant ses petits poumons, la tête haute, la démarche digne, il se mit à marcher au rythme de l'adulte. Enfin, il essaya. Mais ce dernier l'attendit et lui pris la main. Kai ne s'en sentit que plus heureux encore.

Suivit le second niveau, celui des marchands et des réserves destinées à alimenter l'île et ses habitants. Puis le troisième, le dernier, là où s'étendaient digues et où s'alignaient de nombreux navires. Kai n'en avait jamais vu : ils étaient immenses !

**« -Maître ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ca doit être lourd sur l'eau, les bateaux.**

**-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, non.** Sourit-il. **Nos navires sont réputés dans le monde pour être très légers malgré leur taille imposante. Et surtout, ils ne s'échouent que très rarement, contrairement à ceux des Hommes.**

**-Ah… On peut monter ? Hein ?** S'impatienta Kai.

**-Hm… Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger. »**

Alors que Laurëdhel obtenait la permission d'un capitaine de sa connaissance pour visiter un des navires, un son de trompettes retentit au loin. Kai tourna la tête vers l'horizon, comme beaucoup d'autres elfes présents. Le son se répéta par à-coups, trois fois, mais on ne distinguait toujours rien.

**« -Kai !** Appela Laurëdhel.** Viens-là ! »**

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit. Le silence s'était installé dans tout le port, lorsque soudain on put apercevoir des voiles blanches. Kai retint son souffle. Un immense navire de bois blanc, aux rames et aux mâts recouverts à la feuille d'or, se découpait lentement dans le paysage. Kai n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était le plus magnifique bateau qu'il n'ai jamais vu ! En même temps, les seuls qu'il avait pu voir jusque là étaient ceux bien banals amarrés ici… Mais Kai en était sûr : celui-ci était le plus superbe de tout le royaume ! Des motifs étranges se dessinaient sur le fond blanc des voiles. Il n'était plus très loin d'eux à présent.

**« -Regarde, Kai.** Murmura son maître, avec, semblait-il, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. **Regarde-le progresser sur les vagues…**

**-C'est beau**, admit l'enfant.

**-Ce navire compte à son bord notre noble Reine et sa fille.**

**-…Je savais pas que le Roi avait une fille.** Fit remarquer Kai, curieux.

**-La princesse Heiwa. Elle et notre douce Reine étaient parties sur Kogane, dans la famille de la Reine. »**

En effet, lorsque le navire royal fut à quai, et lorsque la passerelle fut abaissée au son retentissant des trompettes, elles descendirent, montées en amazone sur leurs montures.

La Reine, vêtue d'une robe de mousseline verte claire et aux manches voilées d'un vert sombre, était en tête. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient maintenus en une natte entrelacée de voiles aux tons vert clair et sombre et de lis.

**« -C'est elle ! C'est notre Reine ! »** Souffla Laurëdhel à son élève.

Kai hocha la tête tout en suivant des yeux ladite reine. Derrière elle suivait une étrange femme à la peau pâle, aux courts cheveux violets avec deux longues tresses partant de sa nuque et dont les bouts étaient retenus par des lacets argentés et des plumes blanches. Elle portait une robe simple de couleur prune et à la ceinture voilée lavande. Kai la dévisagea un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme habillée de manière si…extravagante. Mais c'était plutôt joli.

**« -Voici Cirya, la Dame de Compagnie de la Reine.** Indiqua Laurëdhel tout bas.

**-Aaaaah… »**

Le hennissement d'un cheval attira l'attention de Kai vers le navire. La princesse passa devant eux à son tour. Kai resta alors comme figé : elle était vraiment charismatique. Elle avait la peau légèrement hâlée, sûrement dû à l'exposition du soleil brûlant de Kogane. Ses habits étaient identiques à ceux de la Reine, à la différence près que les éléments vert sombre étaient cette fois-ci dorés et le reste du vêtement était blanc. Ses cheveux, eux aussi auburn, étaient lâchés, soutenus à divers endroits par des fines tresses entrelacées de voiles or et blanc et de petites roses rouges avaient été fixés dessus.

Kai n'avait jamais vu une personne si élégante avant elle. Il entendit son maître se moquer gentiment de lui parce que, soit disant, il semblait être _perdu en pleine admiration_… Vexé, Kai croisa les bras et bouda. Cependant il ne perdait pas une miette du « spectacle ». Les trois femmes étaient suivies d'une longue procession de dames de compagnie toutes vêtues de la même manière ; avec de longues robe-capuchon aux tons gris perle et lavande ; et de gardes chargés de les conduirent au palais.

Ils passèrent devant eux, et la foule, toujours en effervescence, criait sa joie et des paroles de bienvenue.

**« -Ma sandale ! »**

Avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, le jeune Kai s'était précipité et avait ramassé l'objet en question. La princesse, ayant fait faire demi-tour à sa monture, lui faisait maintenant face. Kai resta interdit devant les yeux améthystes qui le fixait avec curiosité. Le rouge aux joues, il se contenta de la lui tendre en baissant la tête de gêne avant de se précipiter de suite dans les bras de son maître.

**« -Kai…** Murmura son maître en le portant. L'enfant se cala dans ses bras.

**-Laurëdhel ?…Vous ici ? »**

Le peuple s'inclina alors que la Reine avait rejoint sa fille et fixait le maître de Kai, visiblement surprise de le voir si loin du palais.

**« -Majesté ! Bon retour parmi nous.** L'elfe inclina la tête respectueusement.

**-Merci. Pourquoi vous ne nous accompagneriez pas jusqu'au palais ?**

**-Sans vous vouloir vous offenser, Votre Altesse… »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais caressa les cheveux bleus de l'enfant qui avait passé ses bras autours de son cou. L'observant, la Reine sourit puis repris sa route, suivie à nouveau de sa courre. Mais, du coin de l'œil, Kai les regarda partir, son cœur d'enfant se serrant : elle était si belle… !

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes pas si importante que ça :** _Kai évolue dans un monde utopique dans le « livre I ». D'où les longues descriptions barbantes et cette impression de « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil »… Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça va donner, lol._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Will :**_** Merci ! J'sui contente que le prologue t'ait plut. Ca ressemble à du SDA, tu trouve ? Ah, peut-être bien… quand on y regarde de plus près, c'est vrai que ça m'a inspiré pour certains trucs… Mais bon, personne ne peut égaler le talent de J.R.R. Tolkien ! (on voit à peine que je suis fan, mdr)**_

**Raninette :**_** Hem…oui, « marite »…Lol. Heureusement que j'ai changé ça après, mdr. Ca cassé à peine l'ambiance du dialogue, lol. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'après ce chapitre indigeste, tu ne te démoraliseras pas pour la suite. Tu vas pouvoir voir l'évolution de Kai dans ce monde : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.**_

**Mimina :**_** Mdr ! Oui, j'ai déjà tué un perso (pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mdr), lol. Mais sinon, quoi te dire, à part que j'espère que tu n'auras pas eut trop de mal avec ce chapitre ? N'hésite pas à me dire si t'as des questions.**_

**Swordinou :**_** Mdr ! Ravie que le début t'ai plut à toi aussi. C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit au départ, pour ce chapitre, que c'était lourd… J'espère que tu vas pas « t'évanouir sous son poids », lol. Même moi, il me met K.O. tellement c'est long à lire…lol. Enfin, si t'es arrivé jusqu'ici alors je peux toujours espérer qu'il te reste encore un peu de force pour une ch'tite review, hm ? Mdr !**_

**Killproduct :**_** Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, si tu savais !J'espère vivement que cette épopée ne partira pas trop en « live », lol, parce que franchement, avec mon absence prolongée, on peut s'attendre à pas mal de dégâts…Pauvres persos, va.**_

**Yaoifanatique: **_**Oui, en effet, le bébé était bien Kai. Désormais, il a bien grandit. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop indigeste? En tout cas, ceux à venir seront moins long et surtout, j'espère, moins lourds. Bye et à la prochaine!**_

_**Bisous à tous !! Je vous adore et encore merci pour votre patience (décidément mise à rude épreuve, lol).**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Chapitre 3, livre I

_**Fantasy World**_

_**Livre I :**_

…_**Chapitre 3…**_

Il était si fatigué…

Cette journée à la mer l'avait achevé ! Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : dormir dans son lit après un bon repas. Et bien oui, l'air de la mer ouvre l'appétit ! Kai bailla largement.

**« -Pas trop fatigué ?** Lui demanda son maître.

**-Si… »**

Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, l'autre étant toujours dans celle de son maître. Par ailleurs, ce dernier se pencha et le pris dans ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard et ils y étaient. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Laurëdhel posa son fardeau sur le lit simple de l'enfant.

**« -Hm… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu te repose avant ce soir.** Suggéra-t-il.

**-Ce soir ?** Tiqua Kai. **Qu'est-ce qu'y a ce soir ?**

**-Une fête pour le retour de nos Altesses.**

**-Ah bon ??**

**-Oui. »**

Kai ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment son maître faisait-il pour toujours être au courrant de tout avant tout le monde ? Enfin… S'il y avait une fête, alors la princesse y serait sûrement aussi… Kai fit un énorme sourire, toute fatigue retombée.

**« -J'vais m'changer ! »** Cria-t-il en courrant vers sa salle de bain.

Laurëdhel rit. Cet enfant était inépuisable ; ou presque. Il le suivit dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se savonner, notamment ses cheveux rebelles, puis à se sécher et s'habiller. Puis il partit lui-même se préparer, laissant Kai se reposer un peu. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de dormir à présent. Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Kai repensa à tous ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Après le départ de la Reine et de sa suite, son maître l'avait fait monter sur un des navires. Bien que banal en comparaison de celui si majestueux du Roi, Kai n'avait pas put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Et quand le capitaine lui avait confié la barre, le temps de quelques secondes tout juste, Kai avait senti une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. C'était lui qui était aux commandes ! Bien que se fut très court, et que le bateau était toujours amarré, l'appel de l'océan avait conquit son cœur d'enfant. Il aimait ce grand espace bleu miroitant à la lueur du soleil…

Bon, il savait que ça pouvait aussi être dangereux quand les flots se fâchaient, mais quand même. C'était tellement époustouflant… ! Kai sourit.

Au couché du soleil, ils étaient repartit en direction de Man'naka. Et maintenant, Kai s'en rendait compte, ils n'avaient même pas encore mangé ! Son ventre grogna.

**« -J'ai faim ! »** Se plaignit-il au plafond.

A cet instant, il entendit frapper. Il courut ouvrir à son maître.

**« -Tu viens, Kai ?**

**-Oui ! …Maître ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-J'ai un peu faim… »** Avoua-t-il.

Nouveau grognement. Laurëdhel rit doucement et, passant une main affectueuse dans ces mèches bleutées, l'entraîna vers la fête et vers le banquet. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. La salle des festivités était pleine de monde et ils auraient du mal à se repérer. Les invités dansaient, jouaient de la musique, parlaient et riaient très fort en faisant de grands gestes. Ils mangeaient, buvaient ; ils s'amusaient. Et Kai aurait put parier que la moitié des habitant de la ville devaient être présents. Se laissant entraîner au cœur de cette foule bruyante, Kai se mit à chercher instinctivement des yeux le buffet, ce qui ne fut pas long car son maître l'y menait justement. L'adulte, l'aidant à se servirent dans les plats, le guida ensuite vers une des longues tables nappées où quelques convives étaient déjà installés et festoyaient. Et, bien que l'atmosphère était des plus agréable, Kai se sentait oppressé : trop de monde… Il était intimidé.

**« -Détends-toi, je suis là. »** Lui glissa son maître à l'oreille.

L'enfant lui sourit en réponse. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit : la famille royale venait de faire son apparition et un silence respectueux l'accueillit. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places et le Roi parla :

**« -Chers hôtes… Merci d'être venu ce soir fêter avec nous le retour tant attendu de la Reine Âcanthis, et de la princesse Heiwa. Mais ce soir… Nous fêtons aussi la nomination au Conseil d'un être sincère et juste qui a toujours œuvré pour le bien des nôtres… C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'acclamer comme il le mérite Laurëdhel ! »**

La foule applaudit, se retournant vers l'Elfe concerné. Même Kai qui, malgré qu'il n'est pas bien saisit ce que cette nomination signifiait et impliquait, était très fier de son maître. Ce dernier, gêné, se leva et se plaça près du Roi, recevant les félicitations de la famille royale. La foule réclama un discours.

**« -…Je ferais de mon mieux. »**

Eclats de rire de la salle qui applaudit de nouveau. La fête repris, au grand soulagement de l'Elfe. De son côté, Kai descendit de son siège et se précipita vers lui pour le féliciter à son tour. Il était tellement content que tout ces gens reconnaissent son maître ! Il le méritait ! Il était tellement bon avec tout le monde… Arrivé près de lui, il enserra de ses bras les jambes de l'adulte et se blottit contre lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Moi aussi je suis content ! »**

L'Elfe eut un sourire tendre et s'accroupit près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**« -Merci. »** Souffla-t-il.

Puis s'écartant, il se releva, sa main droite tenant toujours celle de l'enfant.

**« -Vos Majestés,** fit-il en s'adressant à la Reine et à la Princesse, **je vous présente Kai.**

**-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Kai.** Sourit la Reine. **Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-Six ans.** Répondit-il timidement.

**-Six ans… Tu es déjà un grand alors.**

**-Oui ! »** Rit-il.

Mais la fatigue le rattrapa bien vite et c'est avec difficulté qu'il étouffa un bâillement. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il rougit. Mais ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il croisa le regard bienveillant et attendrit de la princesse. Son sourire était doux et chaleureux. Et elle était…incroyablement belle aux yeux de l'enfant. Elle portait une robe légère aux tons rosés et aux manches longues voilées. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un savant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles et quelques tresses très fines entrelacées de fins rubans blancs et rose pâle.

**« -Je vais aller le mettre au lit. La journée a été longue et riche en émotions.**

**-Oui, je suppose…** Sourit la Reine.

**-Très bien. Vous devriez aller vous reposer aussi, mon ami. Qui plus est, je veux vous voir demain matin à la première heure dans mon bureau. »** Fit le Roi.

Laurëdhel s'inclina et entraîna Kai vers la sortit. Un dernier regard en arrière pour l'enfant, juste le temps d'apercevoir un autre de _ses_ sourires et un geste de _sa_ main…

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient difficilement à travers les nuages gris et l'air était particulièrement lourd ce matin-là. Pas une brise pour soulager de cette chaleur suffocante. Et c'est en soupirant une énième fois que Laurëdhel s'arrêta devant la porte de bois sombre sculptée du bureau du Roi. La voix grave de celui-ci retentit à cet instant, de l'autre côté, lui intimant d'entrer : il n'avait pas encore frappé…

**« -Vôtre Altesse.** S'inclina Laurëdhel en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-**Entre, entre mon ami. Assis-toi. Alors… Dis-moi, comment se porte Kai ?**

**-Bien. Très bien même.** Répondit-il en s'asseyant face au Roi. **Son esprit est éveillé et à l'affût. Mais… Je pense qu'il est assez grand maintenant pour qu'il sache qui il est et… Je pense qu'il a comprit qu'il était différent des autres.**

**-Hm… C'est évident. Plus je le vois grandir,** commença le Roi en leur servant du vin, **plus je revois sa mère… Elle avait cette même fougue, n'est-ce pas ? Et ses yeux…**

**-Oui… Mais il ressemblera davantage à son père, physiquement. Merci**, fit Laurëdhel en acceptant la coupe de vin.

**-…Hm. En parlant de lui… Saviez-vous qu'il s'est rangé du côté de son père ?**

**-…Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons. Mais restons prudent.**

**-Vous avez raison, comme toujours…Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez comme un fils.** Sourit le Roi.

**-Oui. Je n'ai jamais eut d'enfant, et Kai est un enfant adorable et attachant.** Répondit Laurëdhel avec un sourire attendri tandis qu'il repensait à l'enfant paisiblement endormi à cette heure-ci.

**-En effet. Cela dit, vous auriez put vous marier…** Le taquina le Roi.

**-Vôtre Altesse !** S'empourpra l'Elfe.

**-Je plaisante !** Rit-il. **Je plaisante. »**

Le Roi se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'une des grandes fenêtres. Contemplant sa cité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, il se perdit dans les sombres pensées qui avaient depuis longtemps envahit son cœur. Laurëdhel, inquiet de voir son roi ainsi tourmenté, s'approcha.

**« -Vôtre Altesse?**

**-…Il faudra le lui dire. Un jour… Mais, pas tout de suite. Laissons-le encore dans le monde rassurant qu'est l'enfance. Je pense qu'il est inutile de le plonger trop tôt dans ces affaires…**

**-…Oui. Mais, quand lui dirons-nous? Si nous attendons trop longtemps…**

**-Je sais.** Coupa le Roi. **Je sais… **Il se retourna vers l'Elfe, l'air sévère. **Je m'en chargerai quand l'heure sera venue. »**

Laurëdhel fut troublé par la détermination qui brillait dans le regard de son roi, et s'inclina respectueusement.

* * *

Kai se retourna dans son lit, enfuit sa tête sous ses draps, se retourna à nouveau avant de s'asseoir finalement. Il bailla largement tout en se frottant les yeux. Il devait être tard… L'enfant regarda le soleil qui brillait déjà fort ce matin-là et qui était déjà bien haut. Il sourit. C'était une parfaite journée pour aller retrouver son maître et l'écouter pendant des heures entière, assis dans l'herbe fraîche des jardin, à parler de voyages, de récits héroïques, de dragons et de magiciens célèbres…

Ni une ni deux, l'enfant sauta de son lit et fila se préparer. Une dixaines de minutes plus tard, il courrait dans les couloirs du palais. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant la porte des appartements de son maître, il repris un peu son souffle et frappa deux petits coups. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

**« -Bah… **S'étonna l'enfant. **Il est pas là?**

**-Non, le maître est sortit. Mon père et lui doivent certainement être en pleine conversation. »**

Kai sursauta, émettant un petit cris de surprise. La princesse était là, juste devant lui, un doux sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Encore une fois, elle lui apparaissait incroyablement belle, vêtu uniquement de blanc. Elle ressemblait à ces nobles personnes si sages qui figuraient dans les histoires de son maître. Si belle et d'apparence si jeune alors que ses yeux reflétaient déjà une grande maturité acquise au cours des siècles. Si douce et si fragile, mais aussi forte et courageuse, Kai en était sûr.

Son rire le ramena à la réalité. Il la regarda, étonné, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance.

**« -Dis-moi, Kai… Ca te plairait de te promener un peu dans les jardins, avec moi? »**

L'enfant rougit un peu et hocha timidement de la tête. C'était la princesse après tout. Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec elle. Et s'il disait ou faisait quelque chose de travers? Elle lui pris gentiment la main et le conduisit sur les terrasses. Ensemble, ils regardaient la vue qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils marchèrent, parlèrent, et au fur et à mesure, l'enfant prenait de l'assurance. Elle l'écoutait, souriante. Elle riait à ses extravagantes histoires qu'il se plaisait à lui narrer avec force de détails et de mimiques. Finalement, alors que le soleil était à son zénith, ils s'assirent et un silence apaisant s'installa. Kai triturait les brins d'herbes, cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il l'aimait bien, la princesse. Elle était vraiment très gentile. Et elle riait tout le temps. Elle lui rappelait un peu son maître quelque part. La même douceur, la même générosité. Le même sourire… En fait, ils avaient le même caractère calme et posée. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, mais, étant bien plus jeune que Laurëdhel, la princesse était également plus enthousiaste, plus dynamique… Mais C'était le même tempérament doux, rêveur, déterminé…

**« -Tu as faim?**

**-N…non, ça va. Merci. »**

Son ventre grogna; il rougit. La princesse Heiwa sourit tendrement et se leva. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau de bronze contenant un peu de pain aux épices, de la viande froide, des gâteaux et du miel, des baies, du lait et ainsi que quelques amendes. Ils mangèrent tout les deux, à demi allongés sur l'herbe. Le silence agréable ponctué du chant des oiseaux et du bruissement de l'eau des fontaines d'ivoire et d'argent… Le doux murmure du vent dans les branches des arbres… La chaleur des rayons du soleil… Tout était si tranquille. Kai sentit le sommeil commencer à le gagner, pourtant, il n'avait pas sommeille… Il étouffa un bâillement, se laissant aller dans une douce étreinte. Sa tête reposa sur les genoux de la princesse. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux et elle chantait. C'était très agréable… Il ferma les yeux, lentement. Il sentait qu'il partait au royaume des songes quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

**« -Le jour où la lune et le soleil seront l'un face à l'autre, rends-toi à la Crique des Saules. Un spectacle inoubliable t'y attend… »**

L'enfant rouvrit les yeux, toute envie de dormir disparut. Sa curiosité s'était éveillée à ces paroles et il voulait en savoir plus. Il se redressa et observa avec étonnement le visage de la princesse. Un visage tellement souriant.

**« -La Crique des Saules? C'est quoi? »**

Elle rit, mais ne répondit pas. Au contraire, elle se leva avec légèreté et l'aida à en faire de même. Il allait insister: il voulait savoir. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas? Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de dire quoique ce soit: la princesse venait ne détacher l'un de ses rubans de voile de ses cheveux pour le nouer sur les yeux de l'enfant. Elle rit.

**« -Je te le dirais si tu m'attrape, Kai! »**

L'enfant fronça les sourcil. Il l'attraperait, même si cela devant lui prendre des années. Il l'a rattraperait…

* * *

L'après-midi était très vite arrivée, ainsi que la chaleur étouffante des jours d'été. Laurëdhel avait passé toute la matinée du le bureau du Roi. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, notamment de ses nouvelles fonctions. Il soupira. Il craignait de ne plus avoir autant de temps qu'il le souhaiterait pour s'occuper de son jeune disciple. Il était encore si jeune! Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui… Mais avec ses nouvelles occupations, qui pourrait se charger de s'occuper de son éducation? Et il craignait plus que tout que l'enfant lui en tienne rigueur. Il l'aimait comme un fils…

L'Elfe stoppa sa marche lorsqu'il aperçut à quelques mètres d'ici l'enfant auquel il pensait justement, courant derrière la princesse Heiwa et tentant de l'attraper tandis qu'elle, légère, riait et lui échappait sans cesse. Il sourit. Peut-être s'en faisait-il trop? Après tout, si sa douce princesse veillait sur Kai, il pouvait aller l'esprit tranquille. Il l'a connaissait bien: elle avait été son élève également, le Roi et la Reine l'ayant chargé de son éducation. Et puis…

**« -Maître! Maître! »**

L'Elfe revint à la réalité et accueillit l'enfant dans ses bras avec bonheur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, caressant au passage ses mèches indisciplinées. Kai, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres, lui raconta sa journée avec entrain. Du coin de l'œil, Laurëdhel perçu le tendre sourire de la princesse. Il le lui rendit, faisant un petit signe de tête. Kai ne le lâchait plus, trop heureux de revoir son maître qu'il aimait tant. L'elfe salua la jeune princesse et les informa qu'il serait temps pour eux de se préparer.

**« -On va où? **Demanda l'enfant, curieux.

**-C'est une surprise. »**

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Une surprise? Kai sourit. Il aimait les surprises. De plus, celles de son maître étaient toujours excellentes. Il se laissa donc guider sans poser de questions jusqu'à sa chambre où l'Elfe l'aida à enfiler d'autres vêtements, eux aussi, blancs. Puis ils partirent, en compagnie de la famille royale et de sa suite. Kai était intimidé: ils étaient tous assis dans un… une calèche, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, et il était assis juste entre lui et la princesse. La Reine et le Roi, assis devant eux sur l'autre banquette. Quel étrange moyen de transport, avait tout d'abord pensé l'enfant. Puis il s'y était fait. Mais selon lui, rien ne valait une chevauché à dos de cheval. Sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, dans les cheveux; sentir les muscles de l'animal bougeaient sous lui au rythme de la course… Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait atrocement déplacé, pas à sa place. Il croisa le regard malicieux du Roi qui lui sourit.

**« -Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu aimeras. »** Lui dit-il.

L'enfant hocha la tête, timide, puis se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son maître qui passait ses bras autours de lui.

* * *

C'est le bruit assourdissant de centaines de trompettes qui les accueillit. La foule était nombreuse, regroupée en une masse sombre qui se pressait autours d'un grand édifice en pierres de forme circulaire. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir de grands étendards qui jouaient dans le vent, les hautes et imposantes colonnes de marbre blanc et les éclats d'or de coupes immenses disposées entre les arcades qui décorées la façade. Des cris de joie, et toujours le son retentissant des trompettes. La famille royale marchait en tête, suivit de Laurëdhel et de Kai. Puis venait derrière eux cette étrange femme que Kai avait aperçut au Port: Cirya… Puis la procession de gardes et de dames de compagnies et enfin, la foule.

Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur d'un long corridor fait d'arcades et séparé en divers allées. L'air était plus frais ici, plus agréable. Presque froid. Le Roi et sa suite montèrent haut et s'installèrent à des place élevées se situant à l'extérieur. Devant eux, en contrebas, l'arène. Une immense place de sable blanc, ronde, autours de laquelle s'élevait les tribunes où la foule s'amassait déjà. Kai observa les lieux, les gens. C'était très loin du paisible palais qu'il avait toujours connu. Il y avait ici une telle effervescence… Et puis la disposition des lieux était étrange. Il y avait, tout en haut, au-dessus de leurs têtes, des gens vêtus de pagnes blanc et or, d'immenses miroirs ovales et d'autres choses encore que ses yeux ne pouvaient distinguer à cause du soleil.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, le son d'un tambour, bientôt accompagné d'un autre, au son plus profond encore. Le silence tombe. Seul le son des tambours résonne dont on ne sait où. Le bruit s'accélère, lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Le silence est toujours là. Kai observe partout, instable sur son siège. Il ne comprend pas. Mais un regard de son maître lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le Roi se lève, solennel et salue la foule d'une main. Des cris retentissent de nouveaux, puis se calme. D'un geste du bras, le Roi autorise le début des festivités. Le spectacle commence.

La musique reprit, forte, pour que tous puisse l'entendre. De somptueux chevaux arrivèrent au centre de la place au galop, les uns derrières les autres. Ils font un rapide tour d'arène puis s'alignent au centre. Des Elfes en pagnes eux aussi font leur entrée en courrant et en saluant la foule. Cette dernière les acclame, ravie. Ils s'inclinent puis saluent la famille royale. Ils courent, font des démonstration de dressage avec leurs chevaux, le tout sous forme de jeux. Kai rit et il n'est pas le seul. Ses yeux pétillent: ce spectacle lui plait. Puis des musiciens remplacent les dresseurs de chevaux. Des magiciens apparaissent, rivalisant de talent et d'adresse. Les heures passent tandis que le soleil décroît lentement. Et puis, le calme revient. Kai s'agite.

**« -Maître? » **Souffle-t-il très bas de peur de troubler le soudain silence.

L'Elfe lui sourit et lui caressa gentiment la tête. L'enfant reporta alors son attention sur l'arène. Un énorme taureau pénètre dans le cercle. Il semble un peu perdu. Mais très vite, il repère sa cible: un elfe vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une large ceinture de cuir. Il ne portait pas de chaussures, pas de haut. Son torse nu, bronzé et huilé, n'était recouvert partiellement que par un morceau de tissus glissé négligemment sous sa ceinture. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enserré de bracelets de cuir. Il se pencha, très lentement, toucha le sable de ses mains. Il ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux. Ses cheveux, ébènes, était courts. Kai n'avait jamais vu un seul Elfe aux cheveux courts et il se demandait quelle en était la raison. Soudain, l'animal fonça droit sur l'elfe. Ce dernier se releva lestement en un saut. La foule retint son souffle, tout comme Kai qui a les yeux grand ouvert. L'artiste retombe avec grâce sur ses pieds. Il danse. Une danse dangereuse et incroyablement envoûtante avec le taureau. Kai se rend alors compte que l'animal pourrait très bien donner un coup de corne violent qui aurait tôt fait de tuer l'Elfe. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'Elfe tournait, sautait, se déplaçant avec grâce et force. Et l'animal allait et venait, les cornes en avant. Soudain, l'Elfe courut à la rencontre de l'animal et sauta au dernier moment. Il se réceptionna, tête en bas, les cornes de l'animal dans les mains. La bête ne bougeait plus. L'Elfe, tout droit, tenait en équilibre à la seule force de ses bras. Le taureau se coucha doucement et l'artiste put redescendre en un autre saut parfaitement maîtrisé. Il atterrit à genoux sur le sable, essoufflé, juste devant la bête. La foule hurla sa joie et son ravissement, se levant pour l'acclamer. L'Elfe se releva, s'inclina et repartit en courant tandis que le taureau retournait lui aussi de là où il venait. Le soleil venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon.

Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel. L'air était également plus frais. Les immenses coupes d'or furent allumées de grands feux. Des servantes passaient dans les allées avec de grands plateaux en or garnit de nourritures. Les artistes devaient être en train de faire une pause.

**« -Ca te plait, Kai?** Lui demanda alors son maître en souriant.

**-Oui! **Rit-il, heureux. **Maître?**

**-Oui?**

**-Pourquoi tout le monde attend?**

**-Les étoiles ne sont pas encore toutes là et la nuit n'est pas suffisamment avancée pour que le spectacle final ait lieu. »** Lui répondit le Roi.

Kai l'observa. Il faudrait donc attendre? Kai n'était pas de nature très patiente… Cependant, il changea d'avis quand un plateau remplis de bonnes choses s'offrit à sa vue. Il sourit et se servit. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, de grands voiles blancs furent déployés autours de l'édifice, lui donnant des airs un peu fantomatique. De petites lumières verte s'allumaient, ci et là, comme de petites lucioles dans la nuit grandissante. Et, lorsque tous furent plongés dans la noirceur de la nuit, le spectacle repris.

Une douce symphonie résonna. C'était une musique lente, douce, presque mélancolique. Il y eut des jets d'eaux dans l'arène, des jets d'eaux teintés de diverses couleurs pastelles. Il y eut des danseurs et des cavaliers qui s'engageaient dans de faux duels chorégraphiés, et la musique parfois douce, parfois mélancolique, parfois forte et déterminée. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ces notes, et tant de charmes dans les gestes des artistes. Tant de poésie dans ces jeux d'ombres, d'eau et de lumières. Kai était sous le charme de tout ceci. Quelque part dans son imaginaire d'enfant, il se voyait, noble cavalier partant à la conquête de savoir, de gloire éternel et de terres promises. Il s'imaginait vainquant des créatures terribles, défiants les dieux et aimant une noble et belle princesse à qui il viendrait porter secours. Il se voyait lui aussi, grand artiste de l'arène, tenir entre ses mains les cornes d'un puissant taureau, volant dans les airs et atterrissant avec souplesse sur le sable chaud tandis qu'une foule semblable à celle d'aujourd'hui l'acclamerait sous un soleil de plomb.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors? Comment était ce chapitre?**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
